Festival Gross (Insane)
Festival Gross is the fourth Crazed Cat Stage. It appears on the 12th of every month. Battleground Crazed Gross Cats will be spawned at a slow rate during the battle alongside some basic peons. The overall strategy in this stage is to send out tanky units that can withstand several blows from a Crazed Gross Cat, such as Island Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, King Dragon Cat, or wave-immune/Wave Shield units. Try not to let the Crazed Gross Cats stack, and avoid using meatshields so as to minimize the number of Shockwaves being created. Strategies 'Strategy 1 (Uberless)' Lineup: Macho Leg Cat, Paris Cat, King Dragon Cat, Jamiera Cat, Valkyrie Cat and Bahamut Cat. Don't use any meatshields, maybe add Crazed Dragon, Uber Rares or Cat Combos in the last slots. Battle: start by saving money, and when the first Crazed Gross Cat is halfway to the base, spawn Macho Leg, Paris Cat, Dragon Cat and Jamiera Cat. Spawn Bahamut Cat when you have enough money. The main method for this strategy is build up an army of King Dragon Cats and Paris Cats and hope to not get hit by waves too often. 'Strategy 2 (Uberless)' Lineup: Fisherman Cat, Island Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, Macho Leg Cat, Paris Cat, King Dragon Cat|King Dragon Cat (recommended 20+30), Holy Valkyrie Cat, Hacker Cat/Crazed Dragon Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat You can replace the first 3 cats with any other combo, as long as it is still helpful. Items: Rich Cat and Sniper the Cat (both are optional) Battle: Begin by immediately sending Jamiera (he is going to be the most important cat in this battle) to kill the Squire Rel, and hopefully the first Crazed Gross Cat as well. Spam Macho Leg, Paris, and King Dragon (as well as Crazed Dragon if you have him) as support. If your Jamiera dies, don't stop spamming and save for Jamiera because Macho Leg, Paris and Dragons should be able to kill 1 or 2 Crazed Gross Cats (this is the main pattern of the battle). Holy Valkyrie is really useful here because of her boosted HP from the Moby Dick Combo, thus she will be able to land several hits (and might freeze the enemies) before being killed. Spawn Holy Valkyrie occasionally to support Jamiera (usually right after a Crazed Gross is killed, since it drops decent amount of money). Spawn Crazed Bahamut and/or Hacker Cat if you have the money after a Crazed Gross is killed, but don't try to save up for them, since Crazed Bahamut is slow (easily killed) and Hacker Cat does not do significant damage. 'Strategy 3 (ft. Cats in the Cradle)' Lineup: Cats in the Cradle and Awakened Bahamut (preferably level 30), plus some other cats of your choice to provide supporting damage such as Jamiera Cat, Island Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, King Dragon Cat, or any others you think will work well. Cats in the Cradle have very high stamina and attack power, fast cooldown for an Uber Rare, and create a level 2 Shockwave that gives them extra damage and range. Because of their high stamina, they can hold their position for very long. Awakened Bahamut can only be summoned immediately after the Cat Cannon is fired, killing all of the peons, leaving behind only the Crazed Gross Cats. Once the proms are gone, send him out to kill the Crazed Gross. First hit is a knockback, second hit is a kill. Battle: # Wait until the Crazed Gross Cat comes close to your base, then send out some support units to get right in front of him. # Send out Cats in the Cradle. # At any moment, you can send Awakened Bahamut to speed things up. # Cat in the Cradle will die at least one time, so your support cats can hold the position while the Uber cools down and get sent out. 'Strategy 4' This strategy requires the player to be somewhat advanced. Lineup: any Attack Up (M) or 2 (Sm) Combos, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Paris Cat, King Dragon Cat/Crazed Dragon Cat. All you'll need to do is drop an Awakened Bahamut with some support cats and they'll make quick work of the Crazed Gross Cats. DON'T send out the cats from the Combo(s). 'Strategy 5 (Wave Shield)' If you have a Wave Shield such as Octopus Cat, the level becomes a joke as the Crazed Gross Cats' single-target attacks will only hit one cat at a time, so just summon the Unit with many meatshields, some attackers and fight like you would do in a regular level. Any setup with a Wave Shield and 4 meatshields of the cheapest kind should work. Strategy 6 Lineup: Bony Bone CatCombo, Biohazard CatCombo, Green Thumb CatCombo, Ramen (40+3), Jamiera (20+10), other high health, high power units you own. Ramen must be as boosted as possible, as well as having health and attack up talents. Items: Speed Up, Rich Cat, Sniper Cat (optional) Spam Ramen and the other attackers and you should win Walkthroughs *No-gacha strategy: https://youtu.be/gAcW6KgrhWs Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01020-01.html Crazed Cat Stages